Missing
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: She'd never admit it, but there were aspects about her old life that she missed. So what happens when the trio gets a mission to Brooklyn, and she meets up with an ex? And what happens when said ex is a pre-kishin?  KidLiz, T cause I'm paranoid


Prompt 3: Missing  
>Warnings: ... heh... yeah... bout that...<br>TtT  
>She would never admit to it, that she missed Brooklyn. It wasn't that it used to be her home, or that it was all she used to know. She wanted to go back, to smell that disgustiong yet familiar smell, to maybe see some old faces. But the thought of going back also scared her. There were things about her and Patty's past that Kid didn't know. Things he didn't need to know. So what was the proble? It wasn't like they were even going to be sent back there with their uninformed meister. Oh how she wished that could be true.<br>Lord Death had called the team into office, he had a special miccion for them. There was a pre-kishin in Brooklyn. A near-kishin-pre-kishin, which would meen an unavoidable retreat at some point. So why not have the very two peope who lived and knew the allies be the ones to go on the mission? All Liz knew was that she was on a flying skateboard going north. At least it was June, so there wouldn't be snow.  
>The skateboard landed and Kid looked at Liz expectantly.<br>". . .What?"  
>"You used to live here, where do we go now?"<br>"How am I supposed to know where our guy is?"  
>"Oh, heh, right." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in everything. His eyes opened and it ws clear he knew where their target was.<br>"It's in a house. . . the people don't even know he's there."  
>"Where's the house Kid?" Kid gave them an adress and Liz and Patty exchanged a smirk.<br>"What am I missing here?"  
>"Oh nothing, don't worry about it Kiddo~." Patty said, trailing after her sister who had already taken off. She had taken off in the direction of a drug store. Liz went in, keeping her head down and came back out with a pack of cigarettes.<br>"Liz, I thought you quit those." Kid said, a disaproving scowl on his face.  
>"Relax Kid, I have."<br>"Then why are you lighting that one up?"  
>"Look, do you want to get into that house the easy way or the hard way?"<br>"Fine, we'll do it your way."  
>"Good. Patty, go get our stash." Liz and Patty had stashed some extra street clothes when they had still lived in Brooklyn, just in case of an emergency. . . or rain.<br>"Stash?"  
>"Yeah Kid, stash. Don't worry, its not like drugs or anything illegal." Just then Patty came back toting exact replicas of their street clothes. Liz and Patty walked into an ally and started stripping, they had to get into their clothing as quickly as possible.<br>"Are you two just doing that right here?"  
>"Yeah, why not Kiddo?"<br>"Seriously, this is how we always used to change. Whats the problem?"  
>"The problem is that anyone could walk in here and see you two like. . . this!"<br>"Relax Kid. We're the Thompson Sisters, you think we haven't had to deal with pervs before?" Kid's eyes flashed with something darker than the two girls had seen before. He didn't like the idea of them having to live on the street without an actual home. He hated the idea of someone abusing his weapons. In any way.  
>Liz waved her hand in front of Kid's face, they had been done changing for a few minutes, but Kid had been somewhere lost in his thoughts. Kid snapped out of thought and motioned for Liz to lead them on.<br>"Alright," she said, lighting up another cancer stick. "Patty."  
>"Right." Patty transformed and Kid automatically held his hands out to catch the girls.<br>"Kid, you ain't the one getting us inside." Liz said, holding her sister. Liz started to walk farther into the maze of ally ways and Kid followed closely behind. He was worried about any of the people that they might encounter. Liz was leading them up and over into more allies and stopped when she saw some people. Kid didn't understand the significance of them being there but it was obviously something that ticked his weapon off.  
>"Yo! Asswipes, care to explain why you're in our terrotory?" Liz yelled at the kids, one of them, apparently the leader, looked at her.<br>"And who are you to tell us who's terrotory this is, Sweet cheeks?" Liz lifted her head and gave her street scowl. The boys face visibly paled and his goonies started to shrink away.  
>"I'm Elizabeth Thompson, and if you don't want to get your asses whooped then I'd suggest you run. Now." The boy started to back away ever so slightly, but he still had a little fight left in him.<br>"Yeah, you and what army?"  
>"Me." Patty transformd then and got up close to the boy's face. "If you don't listen to Liz I'll make sure you get butt fucked. With a rake." The boys turned and ran then, Patty's insane eyes scaring them far more than they would have thought the small girl could've. Kid's eyes were wide. He didn't realize how much influence they had amoung the local gangs, even after being gone for so long.<br>"Kid, we're here." Liz kicked in the door and yelled for eneryone to get out. Everyone did. It was apparent that the two girls were still feared. Very much feared.  
>A strange figure started walking, no, lumbering out of a back room. There was enough of his face still recognizable that an identity was able to be dicerned. Liz's eyes grew wide and she couldn't move. This was a guy she used to have. . . intimate feelings for. In her shock he reached out with what used to be his hands-she was sure of that- and grabbed her around the waist. His apendages started tracing her body, feeling her and recognizing that this was the girl that had broken his heart. He started touching her in places that shouldn't be touched, not by him.<br>And this set Kid off. He couldn't stand the sight of his Liz being abused like that. He held out his hand and Patty transformed. Regardless of symmetry he attacked the pre-kishin with vigure. Determined to free Liz.  
>Right before the bullets hit him the last sane part of the pre-kishin heard the woman in his apendages murmer, "I'll miss ya, Sam." The bullets hit him, miraculously missing Liz, and he went down. The attack was so sudden the pre-kishin had no time to attack or form a way to fight back. It went down and Liz. . . still couldn't move. She was traumatized. Not only had she just watched her previouse partner get killed, he had also been doing. . . things to her.<p>

(asdkfjkldl another line break)

The next thing she knew she was on her bed in Gallows Mannor. Kid was sitting next to her, a book in his hand.  
>". . . Oh my God. . ." She muttered, as she sprinted from her room to the bathroom. Kid looked on, confused and worried about his weapon. He decided to wait and give her her privacy, she had been asleep for two days.<br>XxX  
>She could still feel his dirty hands crawling all over her body. She climbed into the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. When she got out she had little cuts and scratches all over her body, and she could still feel him all over her. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room.<br>Kid was sitting in the exact same spot he was sitting in earlier. The only different thing was that he was now looking at her. Her eyes widened the minute she saw him, fear coating her features. He noticed immediatly and stood up to look at her properly.  
>"Liz, what's wrong?"<br>"I. . . I can't get his hands off me." She whispered. She refused to cry, she didn't really feel the need to. She was traumatized, but not so much as to make her cry.  
>Kid walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't bear to see his Liz looking like that.<br>"G-get him off of me, p-please." Kid pulled her chin up and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.  
>"Go get dressed." So she did. She came back in her pyjamas and took one look at Kid, also in his pyjamas, lying on her bed.<br>"C'mere," he opened his arms and she threw herself into them. While her face was burried in his chest he vowed that no one would ever hurt her again. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:*Insert Me Gusta face here* Me gusta. This one was butt loads of fun to write, I'm not kidding either. I really enjoy my angst. This is for KidLiz week on dA, and so... yeah. If you're waiting for any updates from other things, those are coming. Its just I got sick, and then I lost EVERYTHING so once I get it back I'll do one giant mass update ^^;<strong>

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE!**


End file.
